New Beginnings
by Blazing Fire
Summary: BuffyAngelHP xover. Post Chosen when help is needed for students of Hogwarts. Though in this story the students come to California. Buffy and the crew don't go to the school... Just yet. I haven't forgotten about this story and it's not abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.

It was late at night and most of the house was asleep. Blaise had a paper due for transfiguration in the morning. Luckily he only had a couple of inches left. Blaise liked to work at this time of night. Earlier he saw Pansy reading a letter from the ministry with tears in her eyes. She had gotten word that her parents had been killed by Voldermort. The dark lord was unhappy with Marcus Parkinson and killed him; Patricia Parkinson was just at the wrong place at the wrong time when the dark lord had come calling. It was unclear the reason they were killed, but it didn't make it any easier for Pansy.

Blaise wanted to talk to her, but was unsure of where her alliance lay. He wanted to tell her about something that he and his girlfriend were working on. Being a Slytherin meant that you were suspicious of your housemates. The only person that he knew he could trust with his feelings was his girlfriend, Mandy. Mandy wasn't really popular in the house, but then again, she wasn't popular with her own family. Most of her family had been in Ravenclaw. When her father had found out that she was made a Slytherin, he told her not to come home during break. Blaise knew that Mandy spent her summers with her grandmother in the US. For the most part she was quiet like him.

Suddenly there was an enormous green flash coming from the fireplace, Blaise looked up to see Draco come through the green flames only to collapse. Blaise ran to catch his friend and housemate.

When Blaise turned him over he saw the bruises on his face. "Pansy!," yelled Blaise.

Pansy forgot about her tears for a second and ran to Blaise holding Draco, "Oh Merlin, what happened to him?"

"Go wake up Mandy, she's the only one here who can help."

Pansy ran to the girl's dorm that was shared by her, Millicent Bulstrode, Patricia Flynt, and Mandy. She carefully approached Mandy's bed. "Mandy, you need to wake up. Draco's hurt," she whispered.

Mandy had woken up the moment she heard the curtain on her bed shook, but she didn't hear Pansy. Just then Pansy spoke slightly louder and slowly opened the curtain. "Mandy, Draco's been hurt, you need to wake up."

Mandy heard her then, "What's going on Pansy, this better not be a joke," she warned.

Pansy looked at the other beds first then whispered, "I wish I was, but Draco just came through the floo and he's been hurt. It could have been done by the dark lord. Draco was supposed to meet him tonight."

Mandy flew out of bed and into the common room. There she saw her boyfriend Blaise holding a fallen Draco near the fire.

Mandy placed her fingers on Draco's neck and found his pulse, it was there, but weak. "Blaise I need you to get Professor Snape. He will need to see this."

Pansy then objected, "We have to get him to the infirmary."

Mandy looked up at Pansy, "If you want to see Draco better, then you have to trust me."

Blaise rushed out the door of the common room and toward Snape's office. He was just about to knock on the painting outside his quarters, when the painting opened and the professor was standing there Mr. Zambini?"

"Has something happened Mr. Zambini?" came from a voice from inside Snape's quarters.

Blaise was slightly out of breath when he said, "Draco's been hurt and I think it was the dark lord. It looks like Draco's been cursed."

Professors Dumbledore and Snape hurried behind Blaise into the Slytherin's common room. There they saw Draco laying on the floor in front of the fireplace and Pansy sitting on the couch.

Dumbledore along with Snape kneaded down before the fallen Malfoy. Dumbledore could tell that Draco had been cursed using one of the forbidden curse and Mr. Malfoy needed to be in the infirmary for medical help.

Snape lifted Malfoy in his arms and left the common room, then Dumbledore said, "I need the three of you to come to my office, you are no longer safe in this house."

Pansy looked up, "Why? What did I do? I was only here when Draco came through the fire."

"That's just the reason you were here and you parents were just destroyed by Voldemort. You could now be a target." Dumbledore said over his half-mooned glasses. "You may be aware how Ms. Wyndam-Price and Mr. Zambini have no wish to be part of Voldemort's army. That puts them in danger." Then Dumbledore looked toward Mandy, "I think its time to contact your brother, his firm may be needed."

Mandy nodded then looked to Blaise, "I need to use your falcon. I can't use an owl because they aren't common in the cities of the U.S."

Pansy was puzzled, "Why do you need to contract your brother in the states?"

Mandy looked up from where she was writing her letter. "My brother works for the only firm that could possibly help us. It's called 'Angel Investigations.' And before you say anything, falcons are far more common there than owls are in the cities. It's also the fastest way for me to contact him without using floo.

The nightlife for Caritas was building when a green demon with the loud orange suit came up to a table with a single blonde haired young woman sitting alone.

"A young beautiful lady like yourself should not be alone tonight," said the demon as he sat down in the chair across from the lady.

Buffy turned and looked at Lorne. "First flattery will get you nowhere and there's only one person that I want to sit with me and he's dead."

Lorne felt for the young blonde, he didn't need her to sing to fell her pain. It came off in waves. He had never met who she was talking about but knew from his talks with her who she was talking about. Spike had sacrificed himself to save the woman he loved and give her the life she deserved. Now she was here in LA helping Angel and his group.

Just then a woman walked up to the table. "Buffy Summers, I need to talk to you."

Buffy looked up at the newcomer, "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

The woman, Halfrek pushed her hair out of face. "I know you're still mad about what happened on your birthday. But I have something for you." Just then a box materialized on the table. "Don't worry it's just a box. It's wants in the box that I want you to have. It's nothing that's going to hurt you; I can assure you of that."

Buffy then opened the box and found a stick, a scroll and a book. When she tried to open the book, she discovered that the book wouldn't open. When she looked up to Halfrek, she smiled. "Don't make the same stupid mistakes that I did. He didn't deserve that." With that said, Halfrek got up from the table and walked out of the club.

Buffy was puzzled, just want did she mean. She then opened the scroll and read the name, "William Draconis Malfoy. Who the heck is that? And what is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lorne looked at the scroll when Buffy handed it to him. "I don't know but I think someone can. You'll have to talk to your friends about this."

Lorne didn't want to tell Buffy that he had a hunch on who this was about. It was for her to discover.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I forgot to post this information in the first chapter. This story is crossover between Buffy, Angel and Harry Potter. In this story things are a little different. Chosen still happened and after the destruction of Sunnydale, the crew ends up at the Hyperion with Angel to recover and regroup. After recovering Faith, Robin, and most of the new slayers headed to Cleveland to guard the hellmouth there. BTW I have to change some information regarding the shows and books. First off this story isn't going to be compatible with Half Blood Prince. (I know it's being done, but I haven't done it.) I started thinking about this story long before HBP came out. Okay, now for Buffy, in my story Spike didn't tell Buffy the truth about the night he got turned. There were things he decided to keep from Buffy. What if Spike had a secret about his life before? What if there was a reason that Dru and Angelus chose William. As far as Angel goes, forget about the whole Jasmine garbage. I didn't think it was done well so I decided to leave it out. So in other words, Conner and Cordy didn't sleep together. In my story Holtz was killed by Justine because she didn't get her revenge for her sister then left town for good. Conner went to live with Angel just as Holtz wanted him to. Though things aren't always so hunky dory with them. They do have their fights. As you know there will be Spuffy, but I won't tell how... yet. I appreciate response. It helps to keep my muse going.

Chapter 2: New Beginnings 

Blaise and Pansy walked out of the common room following Professor Dumbledore. Mandy then started to write the letter to her brother.

_Wesley,_

_Hello brother. You have to know that if I'm writing you now, things are dire here. The dark lord has attacked a student. His name is Draco Malfoy, the son of the deatheater Lucious Malfoy. The only guess is that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps._

_We need your help now. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak about something. He didn't tell me. If you agree with a meeting just write that you agree on this sheet of parchment. It's enchanted so that your responds will show up on another piece of parchment here._

_You have to know that I wouldn't have contacted you if I had another choice._

_Yours truly,_

_Mandy_

When Mandy was done writing, she tied the parchment to Marcus, Blaise's falcon and let the falcon out the window. "Marcus, take this letter to Wesley Wyndam-Price in the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, California, United States."

After the falcon took off she joined the rest of them in Professor Dumbledore's office.

Cordelia was working on the computer with billing for some of their clients. Angel wasn't really good about keeping up with clients so job had to do it. It was a wonder that Angel had been able to make a living before she came along. Cordy looked up at the clock and cringed at the time. It was going on 11:00pm and normally she would have finished up by now and gone home, but they had so much business now that she had to work overtime. At least the paychecks showed how much overtime she was putting in.

The door opened and in walked Buffy. Buffy and her crew from Sunnydale came to LA looking for sanctuary after averting the apocalypse there. They had lost a lot of slayers along with Anya and Spike. Cordy didn't really know much about Anya but had heard from Dawn that she and Xander were dating before all of this. Spike was another story.

They had come to the Hyperion to lick their wounds before they decided what to do with the rest of their lives. Faith, Robin and the other slayers after about a week or two moved on to the new Hellmouth under Cleveland, so this left Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Giles.

It really didn't surprise Cordy to find out that Dawn and Conner had started seeing each other. Both of them had unique backgrounds and they worked well together. It was good for Dawn because she sometimes had a hard time dealing with the fact that her friend and confidant Spike was gone. Cordy really didn't understand why they were so close until Dawn had explained that during that summer that Buffy was dead, Spike had taken care of her and made sure that she ate and did her homework to keep her out of trouble in school. Cordy had never expected Spike to do something like that, but was willing to take that on face value. She too had changed some since coming to LA herself. It sort of make sense then when Conner who himself was the son of two vampires to get together with Dawn.

Buffy walked up to the desk where Cordy was working. "Do you know where Giles is? I have something to research." Then she laid the box on the desk.

"Giles is in his room. What is this?" Cordy said as she pulled the journal out. She tried and couldn't get it open. Putting it down, Cordy picked up the stick and document.

"Halfrek, a vengeance demon came to Caritas and gave this to me. She said something really strange to me. She said, 'Don't make the same mistakes I made.' I have no idea what she means but that demon is half cracked anyway. She avenges children mostly, and a couple of years ago Dawn made a wish on my birthday. I ended up with a house full of people and no way they could leave. That was a mess. Now that I think about it there was something strange."

"What was that?"

"Just as she was about to leave, she looked right at Spike and said, 'William.' He then asked if he knew her. She changed the subject really quick and left. I thought I would give this to Giles to chew on."

Just then the door opened and Xander came through on his way to his room, but before the door could close a falcon swooped in and landed on Cordy's desk.

"Ahh!! What the hell? How do we get it out of here?" Cordy yelled.

Wesley came out of his office when he heard Cordelia shriek. "What's going on now?" He then noticed the falcon. "Cordelia, the bird has something tied to its leg." Just then the falcon few into his office and landed on his desk. "Okay, that answers one question."

Wesley walked over to his desk and took the letter from the falcon's leg and then the falcon took off again. Wesley looked out in to the lobby and said, "Could someone open the door. I think the falcon's leaving."

Cordy hurriedly opened the door and sure enough the falcon flew right out the door and into sky.

Buffy just stood there, "Just when you think you've seen everything; so what's up Wes?"

Wes unrolled the letter and read it. Looked up with a pale face and said, "Buffy, get Giles and Angel, we need to have a meeting."

Buffy could tell by the way he was looking; Wes met business and went upstairs looking for everyone.

Cordelia looked at Wes's pale face. "What's going on and what did it have to do with that falcon?"

Wes read the letter again and looked at Cordelia. "This letter comes from my sister and something is going on at her school."

Suddenly Angel, Giles and Buffy were standing there. "What's going on Wesley," Giles asked.

Wesley cleared his throat, "The dark lord has attacked a student in my sister Amanda's house of Slytherin. They are looking to us for help."

Giles paled but Buffy and Angel were confused, "What is a slytherin and what school?" Buffy asked.

Giles took off his clean glasses and cleaned them again. "It's the school that Wesley and I attended before we went to the Watchers Academy. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Buffy looked up with a shock. "Did you say Hogwarts?"

Giles nodded, "Yes. Slytherin is one of four houses in the school. It's where the students live while in school. They live with housemates and they become a pseudo family. Wesley and I were in the house called Ravenclaw. There are two other houses, Hufflepuff and Gryfindor."

Buffy raced from Wesley's office and reached for the document from Cordy's desk. "This came from this Hogwarties. What is this?"

Wes took the parchment and showed it to Giles, "Buffy were exactly where did you get this?"

Buffy looked at then not knowing there this was leading, "Halfrek, the vengeance demon from my birthday party two years ago came to Caritas and gave a box. In the box was this, a journal that I can't open and a stick. She also said something strange. Don't make the same mistakes I did. He doesn't deserve that. Do you guys have any idea what this means?"

Cordy brought in the box and showed them to Giles and Wes. Wes cleared his throat and said hold up the stick. "First off, this isn't a stick, it's called a wand. It's what we wizards use to focus our magic. Unlike Willow, we are born with our magic. It's in our blood; the wand is just a focal point for it. We go to Hogwarts to learn how to use it. This document is a diploma from Hogwarts for a student that graduated in 1867by the name of William Malfoy. Why would she give it to you?"

Just then Wes picked up the letter again and realized something, "Amanda's letter also mentions the student that got hurt. His name is Draco Malfoy. This could be related to him in some way. I'm not sure though. But that still wouldn't explain what they have to do with each other. The only way is to have the meeting with the Headmaster like Amanda said that they want to have."

Angel, who had been quiet up to this point. The name William Draconis Malfoy sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. "Okay let's meet, how do we respond to them?"

Wes smiled, "Oh you two are going to like this." He took out a pen and wrote on the parchment, 'Okay, we agree to meet with you Headmaster.'

All of a sudden there was a loud popping sound in the lobby. When everyone walked out in to the lobby, there stood two men, one very old with a long white beard and the other with long black oily looking hair.

"Mr. Wyndam-Price and Mr. Giles it's wonderful to see both of you again. However, I just wish this was under better circumstances," said Dumbledore.


End file.
